This invention relates to lamps and more particularly to mount assemblies for arc discharge lamps. Still more particularly it relates to mount assemblies that are economical to fabricate, suitable for automation, and mounted so as to resist rotation.
Mount assemblies for arc discharge lamps usually employ a discharge vessel mounted upon a frame. The frame is generally mounted directly to in-leads projecting from a flare. The flare itself comprises a tubular body that can carry the exhaust tubulation and seals the in-leads in a pinch seal. Previous assemblies have employed formed, soft nickel straps that were welded to one leg of a frame, curled manually, welded to a second leg of the frame, placed around the barrel portion of the flare, grasped with pliers and welded together. Further forming conformed the strap to the profile of the flare barrel. Such assemblies are expensive and require a great deal of manual operations to complete. The repetitious hand operations also had unacceptable ergonomic issues.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to enhance the assembly of arc discharge lamps.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mount assembly that is suitable for automated construction.
These objects are accomplished, in one aspect of the invention, by the provision of a substantially C-shaped clip formed from spring steel. The clip has a given height H and an inside diameter D. A pair of substantially oppositely located cutouts, each providing an extending flap, project away from the clip.
Additionally, there is provided a mount assembly for a lamp that comprises a glass stem having a first portion that is tubular and has an outside diameter D2 and a second portion formed as a pinch seal having at least one dimension greater than D2. Generally, the pinch seal is more or less rectangular in cross-section. A substantially C-shaped clip is mounted upon the first portion. The C-shaped clip has a given height H and an inside diameter D that is smaller than the outside diameter D2 whereby the clip frictionally engages the first portion. A pair of substantially oppositely located cutouts is formed in the clip, each providing an extending flap that projects away from the clip. The clip is positioned on the first portion such that at least a part of the second portion is contained within the cutouts. A first frame member is affixed to one flap and a second frame member is affixed to the other flap.
This structure provides a unit that can assembled by automation techniques, thus providing a more efficient, cost effective structure. Further, the frame-clip unit attaches easily to the glass flare and when mounted is rotationally fixed by virtue of the cutout portions engaging a portion of the pinch seal. Additionally, ergonomic issues associated with the prior technique are reduced.